you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Kikyō Kushida
(Anime) (PV 2015) |english = Sarah Wiedenheft }} |Kushida Kikyō}} is one of the main characters of the You-Zitsu series. She is a student of D-Class. She is quite popular in her class as well as the whole school as she aims to befriend everyone. Appearance Kikyō Kushida 2nd Year Arc visual.png|Kikyō's full appearance in the light novel. Kikyō Kushida Anime Appearance.png|Kikyō's full appearance in the anime. Kikyō Kushida Swimsuit.png|Kikyō in her personal swimsuit. Kikyō is a teenage girl of average height with crimson gradient eyes and short beige-colored hair. She is noted for having a well-endowed figure and is considered highly attractive by the boys in her class and other boys in the school. When outside school, she wears a light blue dress with a white color and has a teal colored jacket covering it. Personality She boasts tremendous popularity among students as the D-Class' idol. She aims to be friends with everyone not just in D-Class, as shown when she extended to befriending Honami Ichinose of B-Class. She wants to get along well with her classmate, Suzune Horikita, but the latter coldly refuses her multiple gestures of friendship. It is revealed that she also has a hidden side to her personality. She professed her hatred for Suzune, while Kiyotaka Ayanokōji listened. After she caught him watching, she warned him not to tell anyone or else she would accuse him of sexual assault. She also felt no hesitation or uneasiness when she placed his hand on her own breast as evidence to her accusation. She returned to her kind-hearted self immediately after he promised he'd keep her secret, which left him to question over either personality were real. Despite her disdain for Suzune, she still attempts to befriend meaning she may simply dislike her ways and wants to get along. Also, while she blackmailed Kiyotaka to keep her secret she still interacts with no problem and they get along. In a private talk with Kiyotaka, she revealed that her disdain for Suzune is due to the latter not having a hidden side unlike herself. During this, she was sincere which was contrasting to her violent tendencies but part of her other-self was seen when she called Kiyotaka mean for being vague in his answer to her question. In the drama CD which shows the characters' daily life, her personality was clearly demonstrated. She always prepares the to-do-list even when hanging out with her group. After confirming participants, she will prepare possible courses of action, conversation topic, wording, and a-must sentence to say to some friends respect the situation. With this, she believes she will let no weakness slip out and other cannot gossip behind her back. Abilities Academic Abilities She is slightly above the average in the academic field and was able to manipulate some students in her school. Plot Kikyō is first seen on the school bus when she tries to persuade Rokusuke Kōenji to give up his seat for an elderly woman. He refused to comply, as the woman gave up on the seat. In the manga, however, Rokusuke eventually moved. She was next seen in the class introducing herself to her classmates, stating she hopes they could all be friends with them gaining her instant popularity. At some point, she befriended Honami to further her goal of making friends with everyone. She later speaks to Kiyotaka asking for his help in befriending Suzune as he asks why she states it was due to him being the only person she talks to in the class. Her plan goes awry as Suzune saw through it and rejected the thought of friendship as she considered it unnecessary. Despite this, Kikyō still made an acquaintance out of Kiyotaka who was more accepting of her offer of friendship. When they are walking, he sees her greet Honami Ichinose of Class 1-B and she reveals that she did not just want to befriend their class but the whole school. She later aided Kiyotaka in getting old test answers, she used her feminine charms and sweet side to get an upperclassman to settle on a price for the tests. The upperclassmen soon gave in and Kikyō thanked for his help. Afterward, she was amazed by Kiyotaka' intelligence as he knew to get the results was within in the school rules. She also accepted his request to take credit when giving them to the class as he revealed he didn't like drawing attention to himself. She attends a celebratory party at his room while there she asked Kiyotaka if he had anything to stop Ken's expulsion, which caused everyone to stop their activities but he gave Suzune the credit. After the party, Kiyotaka noticed she left her phone and tried to return it to her but she was already in the elevator and had left the dorm building. While alone she angrily curses Suzune, Kikyō threatened him with the false accusation of sexual harassment by putting his hand on her breast. She told him not to tell the tell their class about her secret which he promised to not expose as she went back to her bubbly-self, causing him to wonder which was the real her. The next day, she meets Suzune and they go to the elevator where they meet Kiyotaka who she talks to for a while, completely ignoring what happened the previous night. After the elevator opens, Suzune leaves the pair as Kikyō is disappointed as she expected to walk to school together. She is then happily greeted by Honami who she returns the greeting before Honami inquired if Kiyotaka was her boyfriend but is told that is not the case. Honami then asked if they got their points but isn't given an answer as the two are confused by her question. She and Kiyotaka go to class and learn that because of a recent incident they wouldn't get points until a solution comes up. Eventually, its revealed that the incident was fought between Ken and some students of C-Class. Kikyō then gathers the class into helping prove the latter's innocence by asking Kiyotaka if he'll help out to which he agrees and she tries the same for Suzune who brushes her off and leaves. After they searched for witnesses, she and her group were disappointed that nothing came up as the others began suggesting Ken was lying about self-defense. When Honami showed up and says she will help Kikyō and her friends out in proving Sudō's innocence, Kikyō happily thanked Honami for the aid. Kiyotaka grabbed her wary as Kikyō was confused by his behavior before Honami assured him that her actions were well-meaning, as she stated she had a debt to him. Kikyō was very curious to know exactly what Honami owed Kiyotaka. During the school cruise, she enjoys herself at the pool before being called upon by Kanji Ike who asks to speak with her. They meet and he appears nervous as he asks to call her by her first name which she allows if she can do the same for him. She is then put off by his excitement but is shown smiling about it. Later on, she wanders the ship and found Kiyotaka with Airi who suddenly left as Kikyō is confused by this strange behavior as she spoke to Kiyotaka notices his uneasiness around her even shifting back to her other personality to make him talk with her. She inquired if he was nervous being alone with her which he confirms as she explains she had that guess before she goes back to her happy self-assured. She also appeared to want to tell him something but backs out at the last minute and simply leaves. In the middle of the test, she noticed his and Suzune's close association again as other students took note of it as well before joking with them. After Haruki Yamauchi threw mud on Suzune, it was Kikyō who told the latter to clean herself up. After the survival island test, she and the class thank Suzune for her "help" in passing the test. She slips away to talk with Kiyotaka, she notes on how popular Suzune had become and she explained that she hates Suzune because of her not having a hidden side. She also asked if he had to choose between siding with her or Suzune as he remarked he didn't know as she jokingly calls him mean. Trivia * As D-Class is for those with defective traits, Kikyō's defect is a certain incident of her past. References Site Navigation